


Heart Wave/心海

by DaisiSchwarzwald



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisiSchwarzwald/pseuds/DaisiSchwarzwald
Summary: 2020索香情人节贺蛋糕岛篇的平行宇宙！if 厨子决定抗争一下但失败了，恰好索隆有一部分灵魂留在他身体里会怎么样为了自洽稍微改变了部分原作设定，bug难免请轻拍（x）（本来偷懒没想备份AO3但是LF的迷之PB这居然这就来了……）
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 12





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> 和lof版可能会稍微不一样因为建了两个文档，但是应该区别不大

**Chapitre.1**

离开德雷斯罗斯前的最后一夜，索隆终于闻到了罗宾曾提到过的德雷斯罗萨的风中的芳香。

罗宾为此咨询过咚塔塔族的长者，得到的答案却是在德岛这样名副其实的花乡，他们所闻到的味道可能来自任何一种植物，也可能是万紫千红汇集之后的杂香。

这让索隆想起山治曾说过的有关香气的话。

索隆自己对香料从无研究，但厨子似乎深谙此道，可能在烹饪的领域里调香也是必修课。

山治曾说，所有的鲜花就如同香水一样，分为前、中、后三个调，通常在第一瞬间感受到的香气仅仅只是会维持数十秒的前调，这也是花与香料迷惑众人的外衣，倘若要挑选类似的礼品赠送Lady，则一定要耐心等候直到香气完全定调，才能透过表象窥到本质，找到符合理想的对象。

说这番话是他们在空岛的时候，山治难得来了兴致陪着索隆一起彻夜畅饮，索隆很少见山治喝那么多酒，喝到最后整个人都镀上一层暧昧朦胧的光晕。本地人拉着他们的同伴围着篝火载歌载舞，连向来喜静的罗宾都被热情的村民拉走，篝火找不到的角落只剩下了索隆和山治两人，那成了一切的开始。

后来索隆想，大概人身上的气味也有三个调吧。他刚认识山治的时候，那人裹在裁剪得当的黑色西装里，身上散发着些许如粮食一般健康又清新的味道，后来这种气味转到了中调，变成了汗液混杂着鲜血的味道，这种充满荷尔蒙的气息放在那个人身上仍然带着一种绝妙的诱惑，那时索隆并不知道自己为何会产生如此感想，直到香气进入后调，那已经是两人经历了数次欢爱之后，索隆终于确定，厨子的定调，是一种无论历经何种波折都依然澄净如水的优雅之香，这香中糅着温柔，理想主义，骑士道与一往无前的心，以及悄然绽放的，混在这些基调里的，只有索隆才能闻到的名为情欲的幽香。

索隆有时会对厨子的事情有种第六感，早在德岛与多弗朗明哥一伙交战的时候，他心中就有了一种预感，自己和那个卷眉毛大概短期内不会再见面了。

剑士也不知道这种感觉从何而来，而这预感带来的唯一的好处是当他们抵达佐乌听到山治缺席的消息时，索隆的内心毫无波澜。他几乎是立刻就开始冷静地分析草帽海贼团所处的维谷之境。索隆相信厨子，相信他“一定会回来”的留言。他们之间一直都是如此。但当他们的船长最终决定前往托特兰王国寻找厨子的时候，剑士还是发觉自己松了一口气。

众人在佐乌分道扬镳，一部分人跟随船长前往万国，而剩下的人则在短暂的休整后向和之国启程。

在和之国航线上航行的头几天海流十分平静，天气也是清一色的晴空万里，难得有这样惬意的航行，剑士便选择在议事与修炼以外的时间酣畅淋漓地睡个痛快。

这样的航行继续到第三天，他们的船终于行驶到水流喘急暗礁丛生的海域，加之雷雨天候悄然而至，即使转换为潜水艇状态从海域的下方过去也不可行。船长罗决定暂且让船在危险的海域之外顺风漂流，等到恶劣的天气过去再重新启航。那个夜晚几乎被无限延长，几个人轮流守夜，可等到第二次轮到索隆的时候，目光所及之处仍然是一片漆黑。有人递来一杯热饮，索隆像往常那样头也不回地接过才发现递来的人是罗宾。

这真是一种奇妙的感觉，厨子的一举一动甚至都如同他的肉体一样印刻在了索隆的身体里。

索隆在那时并不知道，他很快关于山治的第六感就要迎来人生中第一次失灵。事实上，绿发剑士在他喝完热饮后很快就产生了困意，于是索隆走进船舱，随便找了个角落，就进入了梦乡。

**Chapitre. 2**

索隆醒来的时候，发现自己置身于宫殿之中。

绿发剑士一头雾水地起身，发现自己睡在一座暗红色天鹅绒面的豪华沙发上，有那么一瞬间，索隆甚至以为自己重新回到了跟着那个被称为鹰眼的男人修炼的克拉伊加纳岛。但很快他就否认了这种可能，眼前宫殿装潢的华丽程度远胜于那座荒芜的城堡。

梦游？

索隆立刻排除这个荒唐念头，就在几个小时前他还在通往和之国昏天黑地的航道上漂流，一连几天连座孤岛都看不到，能梦游到这种地方就成了天方夜谭了。

索隆注意到他身处的房间虽然装潢豪华，偌大的房间里只孤零零地摆着一张沙发，其他地方空空如也，除了角落里一扇不仔细辨认都无法注意到的与墙壁几乎融为一体的门。

索隆走上前推开了那扇门，意外的是似乎同时有人站在门的另一边也正在试图把门打开，沉重的雕花木门没怎么费力就在两人的“合作”下开启，索隆顿时与另一个人四目相对。

“厨子？”

“绿藻头？！”

金发男人穿着一件索隆从未见过的夸张荷叶领白衬衣，正满脸诧异地站在自己对面，纵使索隆心中的诧异丝毫不亚于厨师，但还是竭力维持着表面的冷静。

他已经确信这是个梦了，罗罗诺亚·索隆不禁开始感叹自己才刚与那个白痴分别几天就开始梦到对方，真是愧对他未来世界第一大剑豪的名号。

与此同时，绿发剑士突然发现内心深处闪过一丝微妙的窃喜，恐怕是因为这梦的触感太过真实，他甚至能闻到空气中弥漫着的厨子身上熟悉的体香，绿发剑士伸出手，试探性地触摸金发男人的脸颊，人体真实的温度和触感简直栩栩如生，这让他顿时更兴奋了。

“你要干什么？？” 厨师后退了一步，换成平日里常见的嫌弃表情抓住了索隆的手，语气是两人对话时惯用的不满，但索隆并不在意，毕竟梦境的主宰是他自己，厨子虽然栩栩如生，但此时也不过是一个梦中的幻影任他宰割。

绿发剑士越发放肆起来，他几乎想都不想紧逼上前一把将厨子的身体禁锢在怀中，不顾抗议地将脸埋在他细长的颈窝里，毫不留情地吸吮着对方的温热，柔软的触感让他无比兴奋，甚至血液流动的速度都开始加快——越过厨师的肩膀，绿发男人看清了山治背后房间的情景，那明显是一间卧室，靠墙的位置摆着一张看上去十分宽敞舒适的床，和自己之前身处的房间一样，那一间房里也没什么多余的家具，除了床以外，只有两面硕大的落地镜，而镜面不知出于什么原因一片黯淡无光倒映不出人影。

这可太好了，看上去比之前的沙发舒服多了。

“哇死绿藻你放开我，要喘不上气了——”明显还没有进入节奏的厨子试着挣脱索隆的熊抱，可这样的反抗对于此刻沉浸在自己幻想中的男人来说反而成了挑逗，绿发剑士心想你区区一个幻影还想反抗，不由分说地以吻封住对方的口，逼着山治连连倒退直到撞到墙上——通常在两人欢爱的起始阶段索隆不会如此疯狂，但如今既然身在梦中，矜持就没有任何意义，绿发男人手中的动作愈发浮躁起来，他一只手死死将山治的肩膀抵在墙上进一步加深他的吻，另一只手已经开始去解系在男人纤细腰肢上的腰带，这稍微费了一点功夫——期间索隆甚至开始埋怨自己的梦为何如此考究连这种细节都不能略过——但最终他还是成功地将山治的长裤一把扯下。

“你疯了吗？！”厨师的声音变成了震惊，索隆发现他确实从一开始就没怎么跟上自己的节奏，甚至连反抗的力度都是。厨子的下身终于与他坦然相见了，想到这一点，索隆结束了他漫长的吻，看到微微有些窒息的山治半眯着眼睛，被柔软金发遮住一半的脸神情复杂——像是惊讶与愤怒的混合体——地看向自己，但索隆将这理解为妥协，这让他更兴奋了，燥热甚至烧到了耳垂。

直到这一刻，剑士才发现自己真的非常想念眼前这个人，从肉体到灵魂，无一不是。

“你到底要干什么？！话都不说就直接动手脑子进水了吗？”山治像是终于意识到了索隆的意图，金发男人有些慌乱开始了新一轮反抗，但在索隆看来却像是没什么力气一样，这对索隆来说倒是个利好，毕竟连在梦中都要像往常一样细致安抚做足前戏，那可就太无趣了。

绿发男人懒得回话，直接伸手探向情人身下，野蛮地抓住最敏感处，可这个动作他只是将将带过，因为厨子最迷人的部分正是被在触摸到那一瞬间形如条件反射地暧昧战栗，索隆也满足地捕捉到了那个瞬间。

“你他妈——”他看出山治伸手想要阻止他的意图，直接预判动作用另一只自由的手狠狠把人往下按——失去重心的山治只得伸手去抓索隆的手腕，却抓了个空，然后不偏不倚地按照索隆的计划直直坐在了地上。

“我现在没心情做那种事。”被死死压在墙上的山治虽然暂时停止了反抗，嘴里却冷冷挤出这样一句话，梦里这个山治的确有点奇怪，且不提废话少了很多，那些在往常从不缺席的谩骂与诅咒统统没有。索隆感觉得到这位山治的心情不太好。经过一番思考，剑士认为既然这里是梦，这种反常可能是自己某部分情绪的写照。剑士放下心，为了彻底掐灭对面传来的抵抗，他吻上金发男人柔软的唇，并惊讶地发现自己真的在这样的梦里动了真格。

“槽——”山治的肩膀微微颤抖，含糊第发出声音，唯一一只自由的手软弱无力地推动索隆的肩膀，却一无所获。先前的山治大概是在隐忍——至少在索隆看来，他所有的反抗都有气无力——直到山治毫不留情地一口咬住正无限在他口中探取的剑士的唇，钻心的剧痛瞬间传来，浓重的血腥气也同时被感知到，索隆放开了山治，舔了一下嘴唇，发现那里停留着血，这无疑已经超越了梦的范畴，但是……

“最后说一次，放开我。”山治的语气毫无温度，索隆停了手。

厨子变得有些陌生，至少在索隆的记忆里，山治几乎从没有这样对他说过话。

纵使这白痴总要跑到他面前犯傻惹他生气爆发战争，但这种冰冷的态度自认识以来似乎还真没怎么出现过。

这真的是梦吗？索隆想着，把手指抵在对方手腕上倾听起来，那里空空荡荡，什么都没有，如果这不是梦，那厨子无疑是个死人了——索隆又将手指插入厨子柔软的金发里试图继续探索，像是想把灵魂抓住来好好确认一下真相。山治正试着站起来，却被索隆突如其来的这一下搞得差点又坐回原地，这让索隆觉得有些怪异，如果这不是梦，他们明明连前戏都没有开始，厨子这是怎么了？

房间的另一边突然传来了响动。

索隆下意识地看去，房间的另一边除了那两面突兀的、显示不出任何画面的镜子以外空空如也，可他确信自己听到了声音，事实上那声音到现在都没有停止。

他听到门被打开、有人走进来的声音，可他没见到任何人。被他抓在手里的厨子此时低下了头，仿佛特意不去看那两面镜子一般。

“有进展吗？” 他听到有人问，声音透着一种浑厚的傲慢。

“没……没有，各项体征还是一切正常，但就是没有要苏醒的迹象。” 另一个人用话里的畏惧之意显而易见。

“真麻烦，到底是哪里出了问题。”中年男人又说，“我说的特效药打过了吗？”

“已经打了两天，但好像没什么作用……” 另一个人似乎欲言又止，“您看——”

刺眼到索隆甚至都无法用语言形容的激光霎时从那两面暗淡的镜子上照射出来，剑士觉得自己要瞎了，赶忙把眼睛闭上，几秒种后感到光消失了才又睁开眼。

“山治大人的瞳孔反应完全正常，对疼痛也有标准应激反应，所以……现在真的难以解释为什么会昏迷不醒。”

昏迷不醒？

索隆顿时转过身看向眼前的金发男人，那人却故意把脸别到了另一侧避开了剑士的目光。

索隆的余光又瞥见镜子里映出了内容，他看过去，刚好看到一闪而过的金黄色，像是某个人的头发；还有一片白色。可这些景象都只是短暂地出现了片刻，镜子就又归于一片黯淡。

“这到底是怎么回事？”

索隆终于开始认真反思 “一切只是一场梦”这件事了。

刚才发生的事情毫无疑问已经超出了梦境的范畴，绿发男人有些尴尬地放开了山治，如果这一切不是梦，如果所有发生过的事情都能被那个厨子清楚地感知到，那么……

妈的，完了。

绿发剑士顿时觉得脸上火辣辣烧得难受。

虽说这厨子永远不可能把有关他俩的事情拿出去说，但一想到以后这个人大概动不动就要把事拿出来狠狠吐槽“欲求不满绿藻头”，索隆就感到阵阵蛋疼。

世界第一大剑豪罗罗诺亚先生顿时无比后悔自己为什么一上来不弄清楚状况就选择了直接下手。

“不关你的事。”看到索隆放开自己，厨子一脸阴郁地把裤子穿好，然后他们继续保持着诡异的姿势继续靠在墙边，没有人做出下一步动作。

“到底——” 索隆正要继续问，眼前的场景却突然变成了一片漆黑，那感觉实在奇幻得离谱，仿佛上一秒还真实展现在他眼前的场景一瞬间就消失在了黑暗里，他未说完的一句话后面的几个音节也跟着一起消失，绿发男人站在黑暗中有些不知所措，而又过了几秒，左侧的手臂处却传来了真实的触感。

“喂，索隆，快醒醒！”

TBC


	2. Part

Chapitre.3

熟悉的声音传来，绿发男人立刻睁开了眼睛。弗兰奇的面孔出现在眼前，索隆发现自己正躺在心脏海贼团的极地潜水号休息室的床上。他用了一会儿思考自己为什么会在这里醒来，先前明明只是随便找了个角落小憩片刻。

看到他睁眼，蓝发男人似乎松了口气，换上一副略带埋怨的面孔，“很少见你这样睡得像死人一样，罗宾有点担心，我们就把你搬到这里来了，你不是生病了吧？”  
“啊，多谢啦。”绿发男人坐起身，全身上下并没有什么异常，他把手放到脉搏上，听到那里正如往常一样稳健地跳动，“梦境”里的画面依然异常清晰，这更能印证刚才发生的那一切也许并不是梦。

有些事不对劲。  
索隆想了一下，“能联系上路飞吗？”  
“我给了他们电话虫，但草帽小子接不接电话可不好说。发生什么事了吗？”  
“之后再说吧。”

索隆找到罗借电话虫，他给路飞拨过去却并没有人接，等了很久之后绿发男人不得不放下电话，出神地透过圆窗凝视着寂静的海平面。  
昨夜的那些事，与其说是一个梦，索隆都开始怀疑那是什么异次元，倘若脑电波或人体磁场之类的理论能够解释这种现象的话。  
在那个“次元”里，索隆遇到了山治，他们都是真实的，却又都不是真实的。那个次元以介于梦境与现实之间的方式存在着，需要以特定的条件触发进入。剑士思索着，直到电话虫响起来。  
他几乎是条件反射地接起了电话，对面传来一道称不上陌生却也不甚熟悉的声线，是BigMom海贼团的战斗员波克慕斯，几日前和路飞他们一路搭乘千阳号去了万国。

“是草帽海贼团的人吗？”波克慕斯问。  
“我是罗罗诺亚•索隆，路飞和你在一起吗？把电话给他。”  
“我们现在不在一起，以防万一我把这个电话虫拿走了，否则Mama定位你们的船会变得轻而易举。”  
“那多谢了，路飞他们在哪里？”  
“不知道，我们已经分开一段时间了，我在回蛋糕岛的路上，不过听说婚礼推迟举行了。”  
索隆心里“咯噔”一下。  
“为什么？”  
“你们船上那个金发小子、文斯莫克家的三儿子，已经昏迷不醒好几天了。”  
剑士不由抓紧话筒，恰逢这时候弗兰奇和罗也一起进来了，两人都听到了波克慕斯的话，纷纷露出疑窦丛生的目光。  
“怎么回事？”

电话那边沉默了好一会儿，似乎是狮子在犹豫到底要不要跟这些是恩人但也同时是敌人的家伙开诚布公。

“……我现在听到的官方说法是‘新郎抱恙，婚礼暂时延后’。但谣言已经在万国满天飞了，所有人都在议论新郎陷入昏迷的事情，还有人说文斯莫克家族专门送来短命的三儿子来敷衍Mama，但他们没有人说中事实，我可以告诉你们，那小子之所以会昏迷不醒，是因为被写进了一本叫Homie Doux的名册。”

房间的三个人都沉默地等待对方继续。

“Homie Doux是很多Mama的子女都不知道的最高机密之一……跟你说这些话，完全是看在你们拯救了佐乌的份上，你们听完就忘掉，尤其不要把我卷进去。”  
“别废话了赶紧说！”

“……Mama‘魂魂果实’的力量到底有多强大没有人知道，可能Mama自己在漫长的岁月里都在不停试探这个果实能力的极限，总之，Homie Doux算是那个果实所拥有的一种功能，Mama会把那些对她有用又忌惮的人写到这本名册上，这本名册可以预支这些人全部的灵魂，然后再以天为单位把灵魂注入这个人的身体供以存活，一旦这个人失去控制就停掉供应让他死亡。在万国，灵魂和寿命密不可分，预支灵魂就等同于预支寿命，按照金发小子的症状，很有可能是Mama预支了他的灵魂并按天注入后，他身体自身却出了问题接收不到这些灵魂无法吸收才一直昏迷不醒。”

波克慕斯解释得很快，仿佛想赶紧结束掉这通电话，一旁的罗抢先发问，“什么叫自身出了问题？”  
“这个有很多种可能，比如受了重伤，喝得太醉断片了也有可能，怎么恢复我怎么可能知道？”  
“厨子什么时候能醒来？”  
“这我怎么知道？！都说了是他自己灵魂供养不足才醒不过来的。”  
“知道了，”弗兰奇也插话，“你记住，我们无心和BigMom海贼团起冲突，也不想招惹四皇，我们只是要救自己的同伴，后面的事情就交给我们，你赶紧把电话虫还给草帽小子。”  
“这个恐怕不太可能。”  
“什么意思？”  
“草帽小子在万国的事情暴露了，Mama已经派人去抓人了，我留了字条给草帽小子让他们快走，如果他们听了我的话，我们现在已经向着完全相反的方向分开两天了，再汇合是不可能的。”

剑士正想说路飞在找到那个卷眉毛前是不可能离开的，罗却径直挂了电话，一脸严肃地摇摇头，“从这个人这里已经问不出更多东西了，剩下的话没必要和BigMom的人说。”

“说来索隆你是怎么知道那边出事的？今天一天你都不太对劲。”弗兰奇终于发现了盲点。

于是索隆对罗和弗兰奇讲述了他在“梦里”遇到山治的事情。可能这件事本身太过离奇，弗兰奇掀起镜片露出的眼睛瞪得滚圆，罗也微微锁起眉头，随后弗兰奇表示他要去和罗宾以及乌索普分享一下这些信息，房间里便只剩下的剑士和外科医生。

“有头绪吗？”剑士问道。  
黑发男人摇了摇头，“恶魔果实的很多特性已经超越了医学可以解释的范畴，我可以帮你找找资料，但不能保证会有结果。我认为那个‘梦境’之所以会存在，根源也是魂魂果实的能力，所以你的‘梦’和黑足当家的昏迷不醒这两件事需要放在一起解释。”

索隆点点头，他也清楚纵使是罗也很难在这么短的时间内对这一连串的事情做出合理解释。现在最直接的方式恐怕还得是回去问那个厨子。

Chapitre. 4

绿发剑士推开暗门来到另一边，他看到厨子正躺在床上直勾勾地盯着天花板，听到动静往他这边看来，金发男人发现来者是索隆后露出了毫不掩饰的惊讶，似乎是没想到剑士会再一次光临。

“你……”  
“现在告诉我你到万国之后发生的所有事。”索隆走到山治身边坐下，此时他才发现金发男人苍白得有些过分的脸色，天知道为什么他之前都没有注意， “路飞带着娜美乔巴和布鲁克去万国找你了。”

金发男人如触电一般从床上坐起来，澄如青空的眼睛里闪过一丝哀痛，可表情仍然保持着死水般的阴沉。  
索隆突然发现自己很不喜欢看到这样阴郁的厨子。

“他们来干什么？”  
“他们不来就你这样子要怎么办？”  
“都说了这是我一个人的事！” 

剑士看着眼前的金发男人，虽说此时他很想一拳打在这人脸上告诉他真巧我也是这么想的，可怒了一圈又想起自己跑到这个地方来的目的。索隆不想浪费时间，于是压住怒火，“现在说这些太晚了，一起去的波克慕斯说路飞他们应该已经到了万国境内。”

“所以说为什么要做这些没意义的事情啊？！”金发男人却不想接索隆的话，剑士听到他有些失控地发出一声嘶吼，他看着索隆，眼中充满不加掩饰的绝望，“这样只会让所有人陷入危险之中，对面可是‘四皇’，还有那群脑子有问题的战争狂魔，哪一个都不是现在该招惹的。说到底放弃我就好了，你们……”

山治的话没有说完，因为他整个人已经被绿发剑士狠狠压到了床上。

不同于他们平日里欢爱开始的信号，索隆正用一种凶暴、愤怒还带着些许冷酷的目光注视着他的秘密情人，他的手摁在厨师的肩膀上，似乎再向前滑动一些就能掐上金发男人纤细的脖颈。事实上索隆此刻的愤怒也不介意他干得更出格一点。索隆平视着山治的眼睛，“难道我不知道这个道理？如果不是路飞执着我根本不想管你这个死厨子的事，事到如今否认已经发生的事情有什么意义？为了不让他们自投罗网你给我配合一点，赶紧告诉我你到万国之后发生了什么！”

被压住的金发男人用难以察觉被察觉的幅度轻轻倒吸了一口冷气，但索隆并没有错过这个细节，他放开他，后者却并没有从床上坐起来。

“你受伤了？”索隆迟疑了一下，开口问。  
山治叹了口气，把手放在肩胛骨上，“和几个脑子有问题的战争狂魔打了一架。”  
“到底谁是脑子有问题的战争狂魔？”  
山治移开目光，“……杰尔马66的那些人。”

杰尔马66。索隆恍惚了一秒，然后想起这貌似是眼前这个卷眉毛的家族所统治的王国的名字。

“我不知道这里是什么地方。”良久，索隆开口，“一开始我以为是梦，但现在看来更像是你的灵魂世界。我不知道我能在这个地方以这种状态待多久，但目前看来只要我进入梦境就能连接到这里。”  
“那你这个睡魔岂不是要天天赖在这里。”  
“……继续给我说正事。” 

“‘黑帮’贝基，你还记得这个人吗？在香波地岛见过的。”山治慢慢地从床上坐起来，手仍然摁在肩胛骨上，“就是他去佐乌把我带到了万国。”  
索隆点点头。  
“那家伙表面上向BigMom海贼团效忠……但实际上是想杀了那个女人。”  
“你是说杀了四皇？”  
“对。”   
索隆看到山治把手伸到口袋里，却又原封不动地拿了出来，他知道他是想找烟，或者打火机，但很不幸在这个地方这两样东西全都没有。

“来的路上贝基问我要不要加入暗杀计划，他们打算在婚礼上动手。我想着拒绝不一定有什么后果就先答应了。但比起加入那个人的计划，我更想和BigMom把话说清楚，毕竟明眼人都看得出来她只是杰尔马66的技术，对我这个人没什么兴趣。”山治顿了一下， “杰尔马66想借助BigMom的力量重新统治北海，那种既没有国土又毫无人性的国家之所以能侥幸在北海称霸，就是靠那些下三滥的技术，两派人各取所需决定联姻……你他妈笑什么笑？”

如果不是山治点出索隆都没注意到自己笑了。  
这倒不是因为对方说了可笑的话，光是看这白痴厨子一本正经跟自己讲正事的样子就让剑士忍俊不禁。

“我笑了吗？没有。你继续。”剑士清了清嗓子，正色道。

“……”厨师满头黑线，但还是说了下去，“第一次跟新娘那边见面的时候，我和BigMom谈了一下。如果有我在，窃取到杰尔马的技术应该不是难事，她看上的如果是杰尔马的技术，让凯撒复制就好，那家伙再是个半吊子按图索骥总是会的。她用不着牺牲一个女儿，况且像我这种在草帽海贼团待过的人留在身边其实也是个麻烦吧——这些我统统都和BigMom说了。”  
“然后你果然被当成麻烦了。”  
“哈？”  
“谈判是要筹码的，你这样带着空头支票过去，那女人不仅不会买账反而会觉得你想法太多是个隐患。”  
“绿藻什么时候进化出智商了？”  
“你给我闭嘴！”

索隆对山治讲起Homie Doux的事，最初山治的表情像听天方夜谭一样完全不可置信，但说到最后，尤其是当索隆告诉山治很可能是因为机体本身受到损伤接收不到灵魂才陷入昏迷这一点的时候，金发男人脸上露出恍悟，甚至带着某种如释重负。

“你知道自己现在在哪里吗？我是说你的身体。”  
“蛋糕岛城堡的某个房间里。两天前刚被他们移过来，说是这边的治疗条件更好，大概是怕我醒来逃跑。”  
“具体的位置呢？这样等我联系上路飞，就能告诉他们来这里找你。”  
“不知道。我什么都看不到，偶尔能听到的声音大部分只是没有意义的对话。”  
“明白了，总之是在蛋糕岛城堡的某个房间里。”  
“喂绿藻……”金发男人的目光里突然映出一份闪烁，索隆很少见他当着自己的面露出这种表情，“这样真的好吗？最后也许会演变成和BigMom的全面战争。”  
“你他妈少想点这种没用的事，伤早就好了。”剑士在金发男人的胸口锤了一拳，他并没有用力，可手触碰到对方身体的瞬间，山治却倏然表情凝固软绵绵地倒了下去——几乎是同一时间，世界又陷入了索隆之前所见过一次的无边无际的黑暗。虽然不是初次体验，这种世界突然被整个抽离的感觉仍然让剑士感到窒息。

什么情况？？

TBC.


	3. Part III

Chapitre.5

索隆的眼前突然变成了夸张的天鹅绒幔帐，他的目光顺着幔帐一路向下，最终停在青灰色的石砖墙上——一股电流突然顺着四肢百骸散开，绿发剑士几乎是在无意识的情况下坐起身，却被另一股突如其来的痛感逼得又躺回原处。

不过相比起这些，还有一件更令他惊讶的事情。

他的左眼能看见了。

索隆如梦初醒般地伸手抚摸自己的左眼，却先是触到了下颌处的一缕胡须，绿发男人习惯把胡子刮得干干净净，这一点让他更惊奇了。一连串诡异的事件促使着索隆从床上跳下去，四肢顿时传来抗议一般此起彼伏的剧痛，索隆忽略掉它们走到镜子边——然后他看到镜中映出了山治的脸。

虽然见识过罗心灵交换能力的索隆此时不至于大惊失色，还是陷入了困惑，事情似乎又进展到了另一个维度，之前的许多谜团还没有解开。

——总之，自己现在是在厨子身体里。

索隆认清了这个事实，身上一波又一波侵袭而来的痛楚也让他明白为什么那个厨子无法醒来。

靠不是说和家里人小打小闹吗？用得着下手这么狠？？？

剑士的见闻色突然感知到远处向这边逼近的脚步，大脑比任何时候都更加飞快地运转起来，索隆回到床上装作什么都没有发生的样子躺好，这种时候打草惊蛇绝不是最好的选择。

两个女人，身高相似，其中一个人如果动手可能算得上对手。

索隆略微感知了一下来者，他希望这两个女人里最好没有人碰巧也通晓见闻色，否则他的伎俩立刻就会被拆穿。

门开了，响起两段节奏不同的脚步声。两个人一前一后走到山治的床边，然后在椅子上坐下，似乎没有人发现索隆这边的异常。

“唉，会发生这种事，真是为山治先生难过……” 一道温柔悦耳的女声在索隆耳边响起。

“确实是意料之外。”另一个人也开口了，语气则相较于第一位说话的人平淡许多，“倒是连累了你，很多路途遥远的宾客已经到了吧？光是接待他们就够费心了。”

“那些都没关系，只要山治先生能好起来我都不要紧！”

“布琳小姐真是温柔，山治未来能有您这样的夫人真是幸运。不过我听父亲说BigMom似乎有意换一个对象和您成婚。”

“啊！那件事我会尽量说服Mama的，毕竟这场婚礼全世界的人都在关注，这么草率就换新郎，尤其还是因为山治先生生病这种原因，恐怕会给万国带来不少负面新闻吧……”

剑士听着这溢满尴尬的对话很是无语，不过这俩人倒是上来就把身份解释得够清楚。

“蕾玖小姐，我这次来其实是……”被称作“布琳”的女人停顿了一下，索隆听到她深吸了一口气，“我大概对山治先生的事情有了一点头绪。”

“嗯？”

“这件事即使是在我们兄弟姐妹间也只有很少一部分人知情，Mama有一本叫Homie Doux的名册，上面记载的人都被Mama提前预支了全部灵魂，然后再以天为单位一点点注入回那些人的身体，如果注入的分量不够，大概就会变成山治先生现在的样子，所以我觉得……”

索隆屏住呼吸静静地听着，他没有想到居然能在这里听到厨子的结婚对象提到这件事。

“你说BigMom夺走了山治的灵魂？可主导联姻的人不也是她吗。”被称作“蕾玖”的人听上去倒是相当冷静，索隆觉得从语气上来说她几乎没有经过任何思考就接受了这件事。

“多数情况下Mama是会按时给这些人注入每天足够生存的灵魂的……但以前发生过一件事，那是Mama特地从伟大航线之外请来的著名音乐家，Mama希望他能为她的新乐剧谱曲，可最后完成的曲子她不满意，就把那人写到了名册上，设置了非常苛刻的条件，只有在五天内写出让Mama满意的作品，那个人才能得到灵魂……后来这种人越来越多，也许只是穿了Mama觉得不得体的礼服，或者吃了她讨厌的点心，总之Mama的心思我们谁都揣摩不透，发生这种事也只能悄悄同情一下那个倒霉的人……”

“山治也被设置了这种条件吗？”

“嗯，但Mama跟我说过，即使是她也拿不准这个能力，无法设置具体的条件，最后的结果比喻成’积分’也许会更合适：只要名单上的人做出了能让Mama开心的事情，就会得到积分，积分的多少取决于Mama开心的程度。五天是一个周期，如果一个周期里没得到足够的积分，就会触发’惩罚’，惩罚的方式也因人而异，像我之前说的那位音乐家就直接死掉了……也有一些人是失去了几十年的寿命，或者被剥夺掉宝贵的东西，惩罚的花样很多，但每一轮新的惩罚都会比上一次更严重。因为几乎没有人知道Homie Doux的存在，最后都是稀里糊涂地接受了惩罚……Mama真是个残忍的人……” 布琳的声音说到最后已经由于沮丧而几乎听不见，索隆却觉得这个人说话的方式给他一种说不出原因的诡异感受。

“所以有什么办法让山治从那个名单上消失吗？”

“可能需要像其他那些被妈妈夺走寿命的人一样物归原主，但我不确定……比起这个！蕾玖小姐，山治先生现在这种状态肯定没法取悦Mama，今天已经是第五天了，我很担心他会受什么惩罚，幸亏他还没事……再到下一个五天，您千万要多关注他一些，如果情况变得很严重，城堡里有待命的医生！”

索隆终于明白这个女人的说话方式奇怪在什么地方，他听出隐藏在无懈可击的关心和担忧之下那份淡淡的失望，仿佛是期待看一场好戏却什么都没有发生。

他不由怀疑起这个女人提供情报的可靠程度，不，现在或许必须要把事情往最糟糕的方向想才对。默认这个女人说的是事实，那么厨子就光是这样躺着也会有危险。

索隆正想着，却发现身边两个人的气息不见了，这引起了绿发男人的警觉，他试探性地睁开眼——现在他又回到了山治的魂世界里，他分毫不差地坐在之前他离开的位置，手甚至悬浮在空中，他顿时想起这恐怕是因为在十几分钟前离开这个地方的时候他所做的最后一件事是去锤厨子的胸口。

绿发剑士下意识地回头，看到山治正背对着他躺在床上，像虾一样蜷起自己的身体，即使如此索隆仍能清晰地看出来，厨子在颤抖。

剑士立即扳住山治的肩膀迫使他正对自己，即使遭遇了一点抵抗，还是没怎么费力就达到了目标。他看见金发男人的嘴唇泛着不健康的绛紫色，额头上全是冷汗，眉头紧紧拧在一起并死死抓着心口的衣服。

似乎相当不情愿被剑士看到自己这副模样，男人咬紧了牙关，从牙缝里挤出一句“快走”。

“你刚怎么了？”索隆问，山治没有答复，但其实不用他回答剑士大概也心里有数。

索隆反应过来厨子恐怕是在担心失去意识会导致自己离不开这个世界才勉强着醒来的，意识到这一点剑士顿时心里闪过一阵抽痛。他开始疑惑，上次离开这里是因为外界有人叫醒了他，那如果没有外人干预，他要怎样离开这个世界？

索隆摸了摸自己身侧，三把刀都安然无恙地放在那里。

说来这厨子的魂世界还真是奇妙，居然能毫无戒备地容许他这个不速之客带着武器进入。绿发男人想了想，此时也没有什么更好的办法。他拔出秋水，凛凛剑光如流星一般闪过，男人双手握住剑柄，将刀刃指向自己，忽略掉另一边挣扎着起身脸上充满惊异的金发男人，对准胸口刺了下去。

Chapitre.6

索隆对罗复述了他第二次在山治魂世界里遇到的事，外科医生表示山治的反应很像是心脏骤停的症状。罗同时还说，如果索隆操控山治身体的时间就是山治失去意识的时间，心脏停止的时间大约在一分钟左右，这对于平时的他们来说算不上什么问题，但对于现在的山治来说这种打击是致命的。这次他侥幸醒来了，如果下一次没能醒来，可能就会直接在睡梦中死亡。

索隆想起魂世界里山治的样子——如果那个叫布琳的女人说的是真话，五天之后的下一个惩戒会比这一次更严重，那卷眉毛能承受得了吗？

罗说他研读了很多文献，推断’灵魂脱离肉体’这件事并非只有依靠魂魂果实才能做到。索隆的灵魂会出现在山治的魂世界里就意味着索隆的一部分灵魂一直都留在山治的身体里。

索隆觉得罗像是在讲科幻故事，但罗相当认真地为他解释，正是因为他留在山治身体里的那部分灵魂当下已经和山治身体里自己的灵魂势均力敌，索隆才能在山治的魂世界里以实体形式存在。而当魂世界里那个山治失去意识的时候，索隆的灵魂甚至占据上风，所以就能代替山治操纵他的肉体。

剑士所有的担心都变成了现实，留在厨子身体里山治的灵魂已经所剩无几，机体又因为虚弱每天只能吸收一小部分由BigMom注入的灵魂，这变成一种恶性循环，导致现实中的和魂世界中的厨子都虚弱不堪。如果下一轮“惩罚”五天后出现，他别无选择，要么在五天内找到山治剩余的灵魂物归原主，要么想办法取悦BigMom来避免下一轮惩罚。

罗解释完那些话后就一直用知道了什么不得了秘密的表情看着剑士。索隆一开始选择忽略，但后来实在被盯得发毛于是明知故问地问有什么事。

“没什么事，只是有点意外你和黑足当家的居然是那种关系。”外科医生倒是很直白。

剑士只得一边骂厨子是个傻子总要惹出麻烦指望他们善后一边琢磨着怎样转移话题。

他突然想到一个人，“黑帮”贝基，此人正在万国，既然卷眉毛说这个人打算暗杀BigMom，说不定可以帮他们联络路飞。罗对此持消极态度，外科医生认为老奸巨猾的贝基多半不会节外生枝。

但最后贝基接起了罗的电话，也毫不掩饰地对索隆、罗两位同为超新星的同行承认了他要刺杀BigMom的意图。当他们问到山治的时候，教父沉默了一下，然后告知索隆他听BigMom说她给山治设置的积分量约等于其他人的18倍，贝基举了个例子，倘若一个被记录在Homie Doux上的人只需要陪大妈喝一次下午茶顺便说几句恭维的话表达效忠就可以完成任务，而山治需要重复这样的事情十八次才有望达成任务。黑帮教父建议他们放弃山治，BigMom目前正在和杰尔马66的领袖讨论换一个儿子结婚的可行性，虽然目前还没有结果。

索隆觉得自己快把罗的电话虫捏爆了，他问教父为什么一手策划了婚礼的BigMom此刻却要置他于死地，从头到尾策划这场婚礼的目的到底何在等等，剑士太愤怒，以至于差点都忘了他给贝基打去这个电话的初衷是什么——教父那边倒是一副事不关己云淡风轻的语气对索隆说这只能说明BigMom把山治当成了威胁。毕竟一直以来夏洛特·玲玲这个女人需要的只是乖乖听话的仆从，战力和才情这些东西在“臣服”两个字面前屁都不是。

正当他们无言以对的时候，贝基的声音又传过来，“再给你们提供一个情报吧，这是今天刚刚传来的消息，你们的船长、价值5亿的草帽小子，今天已经被Mama逮捕了。”

索隆和罗面面相觑，他们还没来得及问贝基就回答了——路飞已经是他们最后的稻草，黑帮教父一句话彻底把这条路扼杀在了摇篮里。

剑士再次回到山治的魂世界，看来最后还是得靠自己。他走进房间，看到金发男人背对着他躺在床上。

睡着了？

索隆走过去坐在男人身边，试探性地戳了戳男人的背，没有反应。

“厨子。” 没人理他。

绿发剑士紧张起来，他担心山治是像昨天那样陷入了昏迷，于是不由用力拍起男人的后背，拍了几下耳边传来一道有气无力的声音，“别推了，我没睡。”

剑士放下心，他看见金发男人用缓慢的速度转过身，又撑着枕头爬起来，索隆发现他在刻意避开身上的伤，即使身在魂世界的这个山治身上并看不到任何伤口。

绿发剑士微微思索了一下，又把他推回到枕头上。

“你干嘛？”

“躺着说吧，反正等下你也得睡。”索隆说，“路飞被BigMom逮捕了，今天刚从贝基那里听来的消息。”

蓝色的瞳孔微微收缩了一下，“娜美小姐呢？！”

“一样。”索隆很无奈，这种时候这白痴脑子里想的第一件事居然还是女人。

山治沉默了一下，“那你打算怎么办？”

“目前看来是这里的你睡着或者失去意识我就可以代替你行动，等你睡了之后我去找路飞吧，犯人应该会被集中收容在一个地方。”

山治没说话，索隆注意到厨子的表情有种说不出的微妙。

“怎么？”

“虽然对于你的野心我非常钦佩，”厨子突然露出了非常欠扁的表情，“但你去的话是永远不可能找得到的，放弃吧。”

“臭厨子还真是啰嗦——”虽然又在说蠢话，但索隆看到山治时隔这么久终于又露出熟悉的样子还是不由心情大好，他转了个身把人压在枕头上做出一种往日里调情般的威慑，两人之间的距离瞬间缩近到零，他甚至能感受到山治的温热的鼻息触到自己的肌肤，“那你在万国有什么外援吗？”

“没有。”山治回答得斩钉截铁。

“那个结婚对象呢？”

“我警告你，不许擅自接近布琳酱！” 山治像往常一样伸手抓了抓索隆的耳坠，这动作让索隆觉得白痴卷眉毛进一步有苏醒的趋势。

“谁要去接近那种说话惺惺作态的女人。”

“不许你这样说布琳酱！”

“怎么一说起女人就变得这么精神了？白痴的脑回路就是和别人不一样。”

气氛顿时就回到他们在拌嘴与斗殴中度过的日日夜夜，久违的感觉让剑士神清气爽，虽说他此生所见最大的谜团就是不知为何和这个白痴卷眉毛每天都会为一些微不足道的小事引发全面战争，但时间久了他发现或许他和这个傻瓜乐在其中也说不定。

“找个仆人用身份命令一下呢？你也算得上是个白痴国王子吧。”

山治神情复杂地看了索隆一眼，无视掉了那些挑衅的语言，然后移开了视线方向空无一物的天花板，索隆看出金发男人似乎在犹豫什么。

“……也许能试一下隔壁的人。”

“隔壁的人？”

“也是杰尔马66的人，不过脑子稍微比其他那几个正常那么一点点吧。”

“这人是谁？”

“蕾玖。”

“哦，她啊。”索隆想起那天坐在床边的女人。

“为什么你一脸认识她的表情？……说来刚才提起布琳酱的时候你也是这种表情。”提到女人的厨子明显恢复了一点活力开始试着起身，索隆这才想起他都还没来得及解释之前以厨子身份醒来听到那两人交谈的事情，不过这些都可以放到以后再说——索隆蹭地把金发男人摁回到床上，又把被子往他身上一扔，“赶紧给我睡觉。”

“？？？你他妈说睡就能睡得着？”

“能啊。”

“那是因为你是白痴啊绿藻头事到如今你还没发现这件事？？？”

“哪来这么多废话赶紧给我把眼睛闭上！”索隆真是服了这个傻子到现在都有精神和自己拌嘴，不过转念想想恢复精神总比之前心如死灰病恹恹的样子强，想到这里索隆干脆直接侧身躺在了金发男人旁边扣住他的肩膀不由分说地把人搂进怀里，金发男人意外地并没有抵抗。

“睡吧。给我睡久一点，不然我可没法保证你的身体会倒在什么地方。”

TBC.


	4. Part VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果是Lof来的直接拉到最后看第九章就好  
> 前面的都在lof贴过啦w

**Chapitre.7**

  


索隆站在门里耐心等了很久，确定外面空无一人后才摸进了隔壁房间。

房间里并没有人，这里的摆设和山治那间几乎一模一样，唯一的不同在于这间卧室里有个很大的衣橱。绿发男人思索了一下，人既然不在，留在这里干等也只是浪费时间，但贸然顶着山治的身体出去似乎也不太妥当。他走向一边的衣橱打算翻翻看有没有能乔装的道具。

  


他正翻着，见闻色提醒他有人正向这个方向走来，剑士警觉地回过头，身后的门也在同一个瞬间被打开，他看到一个头顶墨西哥玉米棒大草帽身穿茄子服饰的男人走进来，脸上的表情却在看到他的一瞬间由疑惑变成了惊喜——

“山治大人！！你醒——呃……”

索隆一个箭步冲上去封住了男人的嘴，这时候要是把路人吸引过来可就功亏一篑了，他看着被自己死死堵住嘴的男人，这大概是个侍从，某种意义上这时候这个家伙会出现也不是一件坏事。

“这屋子里住的人现在在哪里？”他松开了手。

“诶？您是说蕾玖大人吗？”茄子男环顾了一圈四周，“她刚才好像被布琳大人请去喝茶了，啊，布琳大人要是知道您醒来的消息一定会很开心的。”

“带我去找蕾玖。”

“可山治大人您的身体没问题吗？布琳大人说如果您醒来还是要找医生好好检查一下——”

  


茄子男的碎碎念让索隆很烦躁，但他同时发现厨子身体上始终没有消失的痛感让他更冷静了——索隆有时就是这样，痛楚能让大脑更理性地思考，甚至反应的速度比起往常都要更胜一筹。

绿发剑士飞快地计划起如何能够最大化利用眼前这颗茄子的剩余价值。

“不用找医生，直接去找蕾玖。我想给她个惊喜，选一条不会被人看见的路。”

  


大概是听出索隆语气中的坚定，茄子男不再有异议，默默遵照索隆的指示带着他向外走。

茄子男看上去对整个城堡内部的结构非常熟悉，他的确没有走大路，而是带着索隆穿过一条没什么人的僻静走廊，但是为了以防万一，索隆还是把刚才在蕾玖衣橱里发现的围巾像阿拉巴斯坦人那样罩在头上。

他们要去的目的地并不远，没走多久茄子男就毕恭毕敬地做了一个请的姿势，然后指了指索隆对面的一扇门，那是一扇巧克力色的木质大门，上面画着一张夸张的女人脸，绿发剑士不禁开始思索究竟是什么人会把这种东西装饰在门上——他正想着，夸张的大妈脸却睁开了眼睛，绿发剑士立刻意识到或许连这扇门都被那位BigMom注入了灵魂。

  


  


“你有事吗？”门上女人的语气不甚和善。

“我找蕾，布琳……布琳酱？”剑士开始罗列那个白痴厨子大概可能也许会在此时使用的称呼。

“不行，布琳大人正在忙。”

“听说她在和蕾玖喝茶，让我也一起吧。” 索隆打算和门上的大妈交涉一下，茄子男却悄悄走过来拉了拉他的衣角，剑士投去疑惑的目光，茄子男示意到一边再说。

两个人一起走到拐角大妈看不到的地方，索隆看到茄子男如同茄子一样呈条状分布的五官拼凑出一个姑且可以称之为“为难”的表情，“那些门上的灵魂都是Mama千挑万选出来的精锐，她们是绝对不会让步的，一旦您不小心惹怒了她们可就等同于直接惹怒Mama了……”

“你有别的办法？”剑士听出了茄子男的弦外之音。

“布琳大人的房间有个阳台，如果您真的很想给她个惊喜的话，也许可以试试从阳台那边翻进去……”茄子男小心翼翼地观察着“山治”的表情，似乎生怕对方把自己当成变态，“通常这个时间布琳大人都还没睡觉，所以应该不会发生什么尴尬的事情……”

  


  


通身绛紫的男人没来得及说完这句话就软绵绵地向前倒了下去。

索隆扫视了一下四周把男人拖到了一边靠近楼梯的不起眼角落，虽然不确定茄子男醒来之后还会不会记得自己打晕了他，但这人继续跟在身边，毫无疑问也会变成隐患。

“多谢情报了。”剑士对着人事不省的茄子男低声说了一句，从他身后取下佩剑，这种宫廷刺剑索隆极少使用，但当下这种情况也只能凑合一下。

  


索隆推开门，外面正下着大雨，索隆犹豫了一下，不太想让山治这幅伤痕累累的身体再被雨淋湿。但此时恐怕也没别的选择了——绿发男人试探性地走出去，冰冷的雨滴立刻无情地袭到身上，将他整个人连同身上那些未愈合的伤口一起打湿。

  


  


又冷又痛。希望那个白痴在睡梦里感受不到吧。

  


  


雨夜中只有一扇窗户里还映照出些许光，索隆顺着光的方向走过去，蹑手蹑脚地停在窗边向里面看去，便看到穿着粉色连衣裙的双马尾少女正和文斯莫克·蕾玖面对面坐在房间里，这场景似乎似曾相识，但吸引索隆注意的是蕾玖的神态。索隆并没有直接见过这个女人，可之前这个女人一直给他一种泰山崩于前而面不改色的淡定感——此时蕾玖正用一种异常诧异的目光注视着眼前的布琳，嘴巴也微微张开呈现出和她往日的平淡截然不符的惊讶感。

她们在说什么？绿发男人向窗户的方向靠了靠打算窃听——但布琳似乎察觉到了什么一般突然转过头，索隆立刻蹲下身，把身影隐没在窗台的阴翳里，他屏住呼吸，接着就听到了布琳的声音，“可能是错觉，刚才觉得外面有人，来吧，让我们继续吧——”

  


索隆正打算听一听布琳的话，一阵高昂的歌声却突然传来，多种乐器组成的交响一并响起，声音之大瞬间将布琳房间里的声音隐没得分毫不剩。索隆完全听不懂那些人在鬼哭狼嚎什么，他烦躁地希望这段演唱赶紧结束，但对面反而像与他较劲一样拼命地吹拉弹唱，弦乐与管乐此起彼伏，中间还零星夹杂着手风琴与三角铁的骚动。放在平时索隆倒也能欣赏，毕竟布鲁克经常在千阳上演奏——但放在现在简直就是魔音绕梁惹人心烦，绿发剑士等了几分钟，这帮人丝毫没有停下的意思，他心想着也只能直接翻进卧室了。

  


索隆站起来，却正巧看见布琳掏出一把手枪将之对准了蕾玖的头，绿发剑士只用了一秒思考，然后从身后拔出茄子男的刺剑跃起借助窗台着力扑了上去——

“三百六十烦恼风！”

  


剑波如无形的利刃从刺剑顶端弥漫而出，玻璃碎裂的声音与风雨一起淹没在不知从何处传来的嘈杂歌声中，透明的玻璃渣随着绿发男人跃入室内的身影一起呈辐射状四下飞散，带着武装色霸气的隐形之力甚至连桌上的陶瓷花瓶一并震裂。

屋顶的吊灯闪烁了几次又恢复正常，明暗交替之间索隆看到刚才举枪指着蕾玖的女人此时已经人事不省地倒在地上，自己的攻击的确向那个方向去了，但像索隆这样老练的剑士深知如何将剑气变柔和，那一下打在身上绝对不会致命，这女人会晕过去大概也是太久不用刺剑没掌握好力度。

  


蕾玖坐在另一张沙发上瞠目结舌地看着索隆——或者说是山治，然后这“山治”此时头上还裹着自己的毛围巾，女人眨了眨眼睛，像是在思考要用什么样的一句话来开启这场对话。

  


索隆也在思考要说什么，或者说首先需要决定到底是要装成那个厨子还是上来就坦白自己的身份，思索了一圈尚无结果对面那人先开口了，“你不是山治吧？”

  


“……？”被拆穿的剑士反而不想承认，“我就是山治，我是世界第一大白痴。”

“‘三百六十烦恼风’……那应该是‘草帽一伙’里海贼猎人罗罗诺亚·索隆的招式吧。”

  


明白人真是不好伺候。索隆估计这戏是演不下去了，不过也好，知己知彼方便继续下一步工作。他扯下头上的围巾，走到蕾玖面前，“出于某种原因我现在在这个白痴身体里，我在找草帽小子路飞，你知道他被关在哪里吗？”

  


“那‘这个白痴’现在怎么样了？” 蕾玖接着索隆的话头问。

“谁知道，我只想赶紧离开这副白痴身体顺带救一下我们船长。”

“哦？”粉发女人抱起手臂，“如果你不跟我开诚布公我可不知道要怎么帮忙哦。”

  


索隆发现如果自己不先回答这个女人的问题对方恐怕不会给自己提供任何情报的，于是他简略把山治的情况讲了一下，蕾玖像听故事一样饶有兴趣地频频点头，“想不到我弟弟居然还有这种爱好。”

“？？你在说什么？”

“以前我们北海也有‘心波共鸣’这种说法，我记得触发条件好像是要两方频繁的‘亲密接触’……山治还真是藏得够深啊，之前看他对布琳犯花痴那样子我差点就以为他是个傻直男呢。”

  


“……………………” 索隆真是服了山治这一家人，这都什么时候了还有心情说这些，真是一个个都脑回路清奇。

  


“我不知道草帽小子被关在什么地方，但这姑娘肯定知道。”蕾玖指了指躺在不远处仍没有恢复意识的布琳，“她愿不愿意可就说不定了，毕竟刚刚还在跟我抱怨，山治这么久醒不过来真是麻烦，她已经等不及要看到杰尔马66灭门了。”

“灭门？”

面对索隆偷来的疑惑目光，蕾玖解释道就在几分钟前，布琳刚在她面前点破了这场婚礼背后的真实意图——正如山治之前所想，BigMom只是看中了杰尔马66的科学技术，她打算借婚礼这个机会把杰尔马66的人聚在一起一网打尽然后抢夺他们的军队和技术。

  


索隆终于明白为什么BigMom丝毫不在乎山治的死活，原来山治在那女人的剧本里迟早都是要死的，充其量没有急着下手是顾忌到万国在已经聚集于此的各界名流心中的形象。这时候他突然开始佩服起蕾玖的淡定，毕竟在知道这种真相后这女人仍然保持着一副事不关己的平静。

  


索隆走到布琳身边，把她抱起来放到沙发上试图把她叫醒，粉衣少女在感受到索隆的力道后迷迷糊糊地张开眼睛却不像是恢复清醒的样子，索隆看到她用一种迷茫的眼神注视着自己，在几秒钟之后突然拉住自己的——或者说山治的——手臂，眼中露出惊喜，“埃里克？！”

  


那又是谁？

  


“埃里克……你回来了！”女孩的轮廓顿时变得极为柔和，她漂亮的杏眼里闪烁的眼波如同沐浴着阳光的溪流，“他们说你死了……是我不好，都怪我说了真话……”

索隆不知道她在说什么，但很显然她把自己当成了别人，说明她脑子还不甚清楚。布琳说完这两句话又闭上眼睛睡了过去，剑士想到这件事的罪魁祸首恐怕是自己，于是一把把人扛起来放到床上。

  


“布琳大人！你要对布琳大人做什么？”一块地毯从索隆身边飞了过去。

  


地毯？

  


索隆睁大眼睛看着这魔幻的一幕在眼前发生，然后才发现那地摊上也像之前的门一样长着一张脸，一边的蕾玖从大腿上举起一块黏糊糊的绿色物体，“这两个应该是布琳的霍米兹，刚刚也一起晕过去了。”

“你对布琳大人做了什么！——文斯莫克·山治？！”飞毯又从昏睡的布琳身边飞过来，却在看到索隆的那一刻露出惊讶的表情。

“喂，你知不知道BigMom把囚犯关在什么地方？”

“这怎么能透露给你这种人——”飞毯正要说话，却在金发男人举起的刺剑下乖乖闭了嘴，他大概还清晰地记得刚才是挨了怎样一记剑波，“反正你们要是敢计划什么阴谋，你们就死定了…”飞毯小声嘀咕。

“很好，如果接下来不按照我说的做先死的会是你。”

“你说什么？！”飞毯发出抗议，索隆又把刺剑往前探了探，他乖乖闭了嘴。

  


“腿上的伤要紧吗？”索隆转身问蕾玖，后者摇了摇头，“行，那这边你想办法善后。另外麻烦你去通知BigMom，厨子醒了，婚礼可以在四天后举行。”

“为什么是四天后？”

“我记得那边的女人跟你说过四天是下一个‘惩罚’的期限。”

“……你怎么知道我会配合你？”蕾玖饶有兴趣地问，“婚礼举行可是意味着杰尔马66的毁灭哦。”

“厨子不会允许这种事情发生。”

“你还不知道以前发生过什么吧，也许山治痛恨我们巴不得我们死也说不定哦？”

“他不是那种人。”

“你又为什么这么肯定？”

“你到底还有多少问题？赶紧走吧。”剑士扯过毛毯蛮横地坐上去，他已经在这里浪费了太多的时间，飞毯发出一声抗议，但碍于刺剑的淫威还是乖乖起飞。

  


他载着索隆穿梭在蛋糕到城堡的走廊之中，此时已经是深夜，城堡中除了守卫之外基本上看不到什么人。

飞毯一直在咒骂些诸如“如果布琳大人醒来你就完蛋了”“Mama肯定不会放过你们”的话，但还是非常有章法地向着某个目的地飞去。索隆记不住他飞过那些路，只感觉毛毯一直在飞往下层。

  


当飞毯终于在某一个区域放慢速度的时候，索隆听到飞毯开始自言自语，“怎么会这么安静……明明这一带应该有不少护卫的……”

他在某个通路前停下，对索隆说顺着那条路往下走就是关草帽小子的地方。 

剑士从飞毯上跳下来，又一把揪住趁势正要逃跑的毛毯，毛毯痛得大叫，但被索隆无视，他看了一下四周，心想这种地方要是没有这个向导还真不知道该怎么回去。

  


剑士走到走廊尽头，却意外发现那扇门开着，里面隐隐透着灯光，他一把推开门走进去，却立刻停住了脚步——

眼前是一间类似于图书室的房间，高耸到天花板的书架上放满了各式各样的巨大书册，房间中心几排书架之间零零星星躺着一些奇形怪状的人，高大的鲸鲨鱼人站在这些人的中心手中拎着一个水桶，而鱼人的脚边坐着两个衣衫褴褛脸上却狂喜的熟悉身影。

——是娜美和他的船长。

  


  


**Chapitre.8**

  


索隆用了半个小时终于让娜美相信他是索隆，既不是山治脑子睡糊涂了突发奇想即兴表演，也不是BigMom搞了什么阴谋造出一个神经错乱的复制体。他们的船长被娜美的灵魂拷问逗得在一边打滚狂笑，甚平也非常尴尬地把视线放向另一边假装自己没有听到草帽一伙在过去岁月里发生的种种糗事。

  


在终于说服了谨慎的航海士后，索隆为众人讲了这两天发生的事情，期间甚平表示他也是正巧救下了拒绝加入贝基计划被对方暗杀的波克慕斯才急着过来给路飞报信。几个人掌握的信息拼在一起之后当前情况的脉络大致被梳理出来。他们的首要目标仍然是找到山治的灵魂，最不济也要帮山治凑齐第二个周期的积分来保证他不至于死掉。甚平还带来了贝基邀请草帽一伙加盟BigMom暗杀计划的消息，并中肯地分析如果下定决心要把山治带回去这不失为一种方法。索隆告知众人BigMom真实的意图并非与杰尔马66联姻而是想要将他们一网打尽，但末了还是询问路飞的意愿。路飞表示只要能救山治结不结盟无所谓，甚平表示他可以先去接洽。蕾玖多半已经把山治醒来的消息传递给BigMom，那个女人碍于“礼节”一定会让婚礼照常举行，这就给贝基的计划创造了条件。

  


最终几人确定了分工，甚平去与贝基协商同盟；娜美和路飞首先要寻找其他同伴，然后大家再一起寻找山治的灵魂，整个过程必须做到掩人耳目；索隆在山治沉睡的时间里也会帮着一起寻找——虽然狠狠地被航海士吐槽最好不要一个人轻举妄动否则只会迷路迷到妈都不认，索隆一边说着啰嗦死了一边展开从布琳那里薅来的飞毯说自己要先行动了。娜美连忙把路飞也推上飞毯，说还是不放心让世界第一大路痴单独行动，索隆挥着刺剑说看我捅死你哦然后在路飞的笑声中飞走。

  


两个人开始一个房间一个房间地找，索隆其实一点头绪都没有，连Homie Doux是不是一本形如关押路飞和娜美的监牢那样的实体书册都不能确定。他在这个城堡里已经见到太多附着灵魂的实体，也许山治的灵魂也像这条飞毯或者长着脸的门一样附着在什么器物上。他们别无他法，只有地毯式搜索。

  


他们乘着飞毯搜索了整整一晚却一无所获，索隆看着天色已经接近破晓就打算先回厨子的房间去。他要走的时候路飞叫住他，草帽小子露出招牌式的明朗笑容，“结果兜兜转转你还是来了嘛。”

“……有时间说这些废话还不如赶紧去找。”

“有个问题你要帮我问一下山治，问他愿不愿意回船上来，我要那家伙亲口说。”

剑士不由露出笑容，这还真是自家船长的作风——但他随即摇了摇头，“既然要他亲口说，就等他醒来之后你问本尊吧。”

“你不想听答案吗？”

“我知道答案。”

  


  


索隆躺在山治的床上睡去，醒来发现自己直接回到了极地潜水号。

罗告诉剑士他们将在三天之后登陆和之国。然后剑士想到一件事，他询问罗灵魂是否具有特征，接下来几天倘若他们在蛋糕岛城堡里四处寻找山治的灵魂，有没有什么办法能让他们在接近山治的灵魂的瞬间就能迅速意识到。

罗又露出一副强人所难的表情，不过又像是已经习惯了草帽一伙人时不时就会提出这种诡异的需求。他想了想，表示灵魂应该也会保有着和主人同样的性格和思想，如果山治的灵魂附着在什么器物之上只要能够对话立刻就能识别。如果不幸连山治的灵魂也被BigMom的能力束缚不能交流，就只能靠山治自己身体里残留的灵魂同质共鸣——也就是说山治的身体必须走到山治灵魂面前，而这件事目前只有靠索隆才能做到。但他还是提醒索隆最好不要在山治的魂世界停留过久，之前的文献里出现过因为灵魂过度分裂而找不到主人消失的先例。索隆说着不必担忧。躺下却发现往日里挨到枕头就能睡着的罗罗诺亚·索隆生平第一次失眠了。他喝了不少酒，却发现习惯了酒精的身体还是不让他入睡，罗宾看到他躺在床上翻来覆去折腾了一上午走过来说可能是索隆自身体内的灵魂对主人频繁的睡眠产生了排斥，这种时候即使借助药物也不太可能不间断地沉浸在睡梦里。

索隆明白这样频繁地进入他人魂世界会有相应的代偿，可他的潜意识里总有个不可控的声音无时不刻地催促着他去那边寻找。

毕竟现在距离下一次惩罚只剩下短短三天——直到此时索隆才发觉他有多害怕失去那个白痴。唯有一刻不停的忙碌才能阻止他去胡思乱想失去了山治的世界的样貌。

剑士想嘲笑自己这样太有愧于未来世界第一剑豪的名号，可这的确就是事实。

  


  


索隆不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，直到他发现自己又一次以山治的身份在蛋糕岛醒来——仔细回想上次在魂世界里见到山治已经是一整天前的事情，厨子好像在魂世界里昏睡的时间越来越长，这可不是个好兆头。

剑士刚从床上爬起来，就听到一声脆生生的“索隆”——是乔巴的声音。

乔巴？

索隆猛地向音源转过身，他看到了摆在书桌上镜子，而小驯鹿和橘发女孩正并排站在镜子里向他挥手。剑士走过去，然后橘发女孩伸出手一把将他拉进了镜子里。

  


当在镜中世界里听完娜美描述自昨夜分别之后又发生了一系列事情后，剑士确信无论这个名为万国的岛再发生任何事情他都不会感到惊讶了。佐乌那只小兔子也偷偷跟来了，和他们在一起的还有布鲁克，骷髅已经漂亮地完成了收集历史正文的任务。

  


“婚礼重新定在三天后了。现在人们已经重新开始重新准备，城堡里到处都是人，要不是有这个镜中世界想要搜索还真有点困难。”航海士说，“听说山治醒了之后他那几个兄弟还想来看他，但被侍卫拦下来了，据说是BigMom亲自下令这两天谁都不能打扰新郎休息。”

  


这多半是蕾玖的功劳，那个女人果然办事果然很漂亮，那么布琳那边大概也顺利用某种方法巧妙地混过去了。

  


“接下来是个坏消息，今天一天我们还是没有任何收获，Homie Doux到底是什么东西？我觉得我们不能就像无头苍蝇一样乱找。”

“而且要做好两手准备，取悦BigMom的计划也要定下来，因为山治肯定承受不了下一次惩罚了。”小驯鹿担心地说。

“啊，关于这一点，”布鲁克走到几个人身边，“我之前无意中认识了几个BigMom音乐剧团的成员，他们正在排练要在婚礼上演出的剧目，但BigMom似乎今天还为剧本大发雷霆呢，这样下去如果不能交出让BigMom满意的剧本，即使勉强上映，婚礼结束后还是免不了被夺取寿命。所以我在想，我们要不要以山治先生的名义把这个剧改一改，要是真的能让BigMom满意了，岂不是能赚很多积分？”

  


“你居然还会改剧本？”娜美显得很惊讶，“可你知道要怎么改才能让BigMom开心吗？那种喜怒无常的女人到底喜欢什么很难说吧。”

“我可以帮他们改进音乐，但剧本恐怕不行。”

“那你说个头啊！！BigMom不满的是剧本吧！我们中根本没有人会改啊！”

“给厨子改吧。”索隆插话，然后所有人一齐看向他，娜美疑惑地说她从来都不知道山治君还有写作的爱好，索隆解释交给那种每天就知道研究女人的家伙说不定有奇效，说到底BigMom也是女人。

“但怎么让山治君看剧本？这边能把东西带进他的灵魂世界吗？”

“不能。”

“那你也说个头啊！！”航海士冲上来就对着剑士的头狠狠捶下去，索隆微一侧身躲过了万吨暴击，“我可以把剧本内容告诉他，让他直接提修改的建议。”

几个人狐疑地看着索隆，但想想着这确实也算个方法，于是布鲁克把剧本递给剑士。

  


剑士没有对伙伴们说的是他其实从没指望过山治会改剧本，或者说，取悦BigMom来逃避下一轮惩罚这件事甚至都不在他的计划里。这种委曲求全把厨子的生命交到别人手里掌控的感觉让他觉得恶心。他从一开始就给自己定下铁律要在这个周期结束前找到厨子的灵魂。

  


索隆只是觉得如果能给那个白痴找点事做也许能杜绝一点他的胡思乱想，虽然山治从未提及，但索隆知道到他无能为力的沮丧，毕竟在这里一点上他们太像，只能坐在原地等人拯救的感觉太糟糕。

  


他们那一夜的搜索依然没有收获，破晓时分索隆还是回到房间里躺下，期盼山治能在自己醒来之前醒来，这样两个人或许还来得及见上一面。

他确实很想见他。可他还是没能如愿，剑士睁开眼睛看到的是极地潜水号熟悉的天花板，这让他愈发担心起来，看样子并不是单纯错开，真是山治失去意识的时间越来越长。想到这里索隆开始烦躁，源自眼看着时间流逝却束手无策。

  


最后他看准时机溜进船上存放药品的屋子，在几个放满写着他看不懂名字的药品的柜子里艰难地找到了一种他知道的安眠药，回到休息室，索隆取出三片吞下去，担心不够效果又补了两片。药效上来之前剑士莫名想起很久以前罗宾曾阴森森地说安眠药吃多了会精神分裂，于是开始胡思乱想，直到终于感受到困意迷迷糊糊失去意识。

  


  


**Chapitre.9**

  


这一次他终于回到了山治的魂世界，当剑士睁眼看到熟悉的空无一物的屋子后差点激动地从沙发上跳起来。他冲到隔壁，金发男人正坐在床上看着黯淡无光的镜面出神。

剑士放慢脚步，不想把内心的兴奋暴露给对方，山治闻声把目光转过来定格在索隆脸上，沉默了半晌问出一句“你还好吧？”

“顶多是昼夜颠倒了而已。”索隆这才发觉自己确实已经有好几天没睡过觉了，但他的机体根本没有给他反馈过一丁半点的疲倦，他唯一有的不适感就是伴随时间流逝而产生的焦虑。

“……其实你没必要这么勉强自己。” 山治叹了口气，索隆注意到他又把手伸到口袋里试图找烟，当然他再次失败了。

  


“都说了别说这种没意义的话。我这两天没怎么见到你，一直在睡吗？”

“不要岔开话题，绿藻头。”山治抓了抓头发，露出的表情竟带着一种索隆极少见到的哀伤感，“虽然我完全不知道这个空间是怎么回事，你在这个空间里又是怎么回事，但这种事肯定会有风险吧，如果我不小心死了你又碰巧在这个空间里那——”

金发男人没能把话说完，因为剑士再次用吻封住了他的声音，索隆紧紧地抱着山治，恨不得把他融到自己的身体中，他明白山治的无力感，明白他的顾虑和担忧，可也许还有许多这个白痴厨子从来不知道的事情，比如他对他有多重要，他有多么不想失去他。

“让我在你这个白痴的身体里活下去还不如杀了我，所以那种事不会发生的。”

有时心中的言语一旦出口就会失去力量，他们都不爱向对方表达，又或者因为他们约定俗成刻薄咒骂远比那些浓情蜜意的话更具分量。

  


剑士慢慢压着金发男人直到他完全躺倒在床上，却仍不愿结束这个吻。抱着山治瘦削修长的身体的感觉简直是一种享受，剑士甚至忍不住想要继续向里探索——他真的很想这么做，毕竟他们第一次在这个梦境中见面的时候就被迫中断了一场箭已在弦的欢乐。可他知道现在又的确不合时宜，至少不该是在这个地方以这种方式。想到这里绿发男人结束了他的吻，对上身下人的视线，山治苍白的脸颊上氤氲着一抹暧昧的红晕，像鲜果一样散发出甘甜的美味，出乎索隆意料的当他打算起身离开床铺的时候山治拉住了他的手臂，这是一个罕见的主动信号。剑士不禁投以狐疑的目光，想要和情人确认这个动作的意图。

“你想做吗？”

厨师的手一路顺着剑士的手臂下滑直到握住他的手，索隆知道这就是肯定的答复了，山治的心意总是会从他掌心的温度里传达过来，这是他们独有的交流方式。

  


“这次会很快结束，你可别后悔。”

  


索隆在山治身边坐下，把手放在他卷卷的眉毛上带着戏谑地爱抚，然后他听到厨子发出一声轻微的嗤笑，仿佛是感叹自己发出这种提示是一件非常滑稽的事情。剑士像得到某种特殊许可一样将手顺着股隙一路滑到金发男人甜美饱满的后臀，将宛如花蕾的臀瓣捏在掌中挑逗却迟迟不入侵更为秘密的领域，相较于片刻之前，索隆突然有点不想那么急着入侵，而是像他们往常做爱那样一步一步深入到华美的极乐，可当下毕竟该分秒必争。

剑士伸出手指开始侵入进山治的肉体，虽然还只是挑逗，可肉体里突然进入异物的冲击还是迫使厨子一声几乎听不见的呻吟从紧咬的牙关里溜出来，这很好地还原了他们喜欢无声交合的习惯，但曾经这样做的目的是不在夜深人静之时引发他人的注意——如今这里除了他们并没有别人，剑士发现自己有点期待山治能给他一些平日里没有的回馈，这令他只想更深地入侵，手上的动作不由急躁起来，金发男人的胸膛一起一伏，瘦削的身体紧绷着抵在床上迎合着剑士的手指在他身体内地称不上温柔地搅动。这在索隆看来既称不上反抗也称不上不回应，而倘若对方不回应，这场欢爱就总是少了点什么。绿发男人将手指抽出，去剥厨子那花哨得有些可笑的衬衫和长裤，同时用力一蹬把自己的裤子也褪去。终于，两个人彻底坦诚相见了，金发男人安静陷在纯白色床垫里的模样看起来就像一具逆来顺受的人偶，他很少这样沉静，甚至有一层朦胧的忧郁，索隆虽不喜欢看他这样，却又觉得偶尔尝尝这样的滋味也未尝不可。

剑士决定直入正题，毕竟现在他们浪费不起时间。他跪坐在山治身侧，将男人细长的双腿小心翼翼地掰开，索隆俯下身，尽力温柔地啃噬起他即将要入侵的穴口周边，他期盼山治回应，于是做得囫囵没有掌法，窸窣之中山治蜷起腿传来些许微妙的动静，命脉也终于高高立起。剑士一蹴而就地抓住金发男人的分身熟稔地玩弄起来，他知道怎样能在最短的时间里让对方高潮，当山治不得不咬着牙关来抑制从喉咙里泄漏出去的呻吟声时，剑士抬起山治的腿，侧身从大腿的内侧一路轻吻过去，他能感觉到手中捏着的人传来的阵阵反应，他知道那一定很痒，索隆无意中瞟到厨师的眼睛，像被水彩温柔点出的蓝色眸子里被瘙痒感逼出点点泪光，而那下面盈满忧郁，这太不像他了。

索隆不由把金发男人的腿掰得更宽，他想抚摸他，拥有他，最终治愈他。

硕大挺立的分身顺着先前手指开拓过的路径长驱直入，金发男人的后穴较之以往莫名有些干涩狭窄，在被索隆入侵后，山治的整副身体都不受控制地从床上弓起来，索隆听他低骂了一句，却也没有其他异动，只是握着索隆手腕的手力度重了几分。

  


听到那句咒骂，索隆终于对他们所进行的事情有了实感，这场欢爱终于变得有了灵魂。那更像一个信号，告示索隆可以更淋漓尽致地品尝他的厨师，他顺势弯下腰咬住男人的乳头，在那些苍白的区域里留下属于自己的痕迹，而下身则开始了不断地疯狂地入侵，充分吸收养分而变得硕大的命脉一次又一次抵入温暖柔软的蜜穴，剑士精准地把握厨子的敏感点，他永远都知道怎样是取悦怎样是折磨，他们彼此的身体早已在血脉与灵魂中交融。

两个人都一言不发，寂静的空气里只有山治的身体随着他抽插的节律上下起伏摩擦床铺的声音，偶尔加上几声充满爱欲的喘息，到最后索隆直接在山治身边躺下，将金发男人单薄的肉体转了个方向，继而紧紧拥在怀中，伸出腿将对方夹住，继续用已经被浸润到饱满的囊袋探寻其中。

  


这样的循环不知持续了多久，但在某一个时间停止的圣殿里，爱欲和罪恶一定都被忠实记录。他感到山治转过身来，伸手探到他耳边，抚上他一直都戴着的金耳坠，那是自己情人最常作出的动作，当情愫太多无从言说的时候，这就成了胜于千言万语的诉说。索隆看向山治，对方也在注视自己，两个人似乎能从彼此的瞳孔之中窥见世界终极的所在之处，抑或宇宙在何样的空间中流动[1]。

剑士停止了动作，是时候结束了，毕竟他们现在必须分秒必争。

  


“索隆……” 他听到金发男人用一种几乎无声的声音呼唤他的名字，鲜红的嘴唇上蒙着一层灰败的阴翳，嘴唇一张一合，让索隆想起扭曲拼凑的鲸鱼鳍。

剑士没有回复，他知道山治想说这什么，这个白痴一准还是要在他们做之前的那个乏善可陈的话题上不依不饶。索隆伸出手，把食指抵在山治唇上做出一个噤声的手势，“给我听好，白痴卷眉毛，这种恶心人的话我只说一次——我不允许你死，所以我会用尽我能想到的方式阻止这件事发生，你不要妨碍我。”

  


山治看着他，眼中露出复杂的意味，最后又认命地露出笑容，“你说话真够招人烦的。”

“那不会比你更烦人，白痴。” 剑士回道，末了还不忘加上一个白痴，他坐起来，从放在一般的衣服里找出一个羊皮记事本递给金发男人，这是他在找罗宾借来的本子，上面写着他前一天从布鲁克那看来的剧本内容，昨天他回到那边后做的第一件事就是把这些内容记下来。

面对山治疑惑的神色，索隆解释了布鲁克他们试图用这个剧本取悦BigMom的计划。听完索隆的话山治眨了眨眼睛，似乎有些哭笑不得，“你让我一个连音乐剧都没看过的人改剧本？”

  


“剧本是现成的，只是需要你这个色情杂志忠实读者把细节改得让那女人满足，她再怎么疯狂也是女人，讨好女人不是你这个色鬼最擅长的事么。”

  


“果然从你这个绿藻球嘴里吐不出什么好话…”山治边抱怨边从一边取来衣服披在身上，但还是打开记事本开始看里面的内容，“你这蚂蚁一样的字我根本都看不懂。”

“少来了我还没嫌弃你的婴幼儿字体废纸呢。”

“那你呢？你现在要干什么？” 山治看着拉过被子把自己裹起来的剑士问。

“我睡一会儿，”索隆说，“在我醒来以前你得把这个东西改完。”

  


  


\---------------------------------

[1]衍自阿里·阿多尼斯《最初的诗》


	5. Part V

**Chapitre.10**

“太棒了！用这种独特的角度去解读Mama的主意真是太棒了！” 浑身被包裹成蓝黄相间闪电泡芙的男人捧着布鲁克按照山治指示修改的剧本赞不绝口，“而且也不复杂，只需要改掉第二幕结尾和第三幕的开头的大合唱就可以做到，山治大人和布鲁克先生真是太善解人意了！”

“不不不这都是山治先生的功劳，我只是碰巧想出了这个主意而已哟嚯嚯嚯嚯！！”明显已经和全体剧组人员混熟的骷髅音乐家指着索隆说。

“不过说来山治先生思考问题的这种角度还真是让我们想起很久之前剧团里的天才音乐家埃里克呢，连长相都有点相似，真是怀念啊——”

“喂，还是别提那个人了，赶快排练吧，而歌词的韵脚也没有压齐剧本还要重新再改改细节，要做的事情很多没有时间在这里闲聊了！” 穿着蒙布朗戏服的剧团经理走过来轰走了闪电泡芙男。

索隆看着被蒙布朗拖走的闪电泡芙若有所思是不是在哪里听过埃里克这个名字，一边的布鲁克已经开始感叹他这已经不是第一次听BigMom音乐剧团的人提起这位歌手了。

宫廷音乐剧团已经在万国存在了几十年，BigMom本人是个狂热音乐剧爱好者，多年一直致力于从世界各地搜罗才华横溢的音乐家们来蛋糕岛为她创作，可在万国上映乐剧的内容又有着严格的shen查机制，艺术家实际能发挥的空间非常狭窄，造成的后果就是BigMom常常对剧团呈献的成品大发雷霆抱怨自己豢养了一群资质平庸的无能之辈。

莱斯特·埃里克是唯一一个能在BigMom规定的条条框框下巧妙地创作出有趣的剧本并用不同的音乐形式与唱法为其注入灵魂的人，同时他十分擅长舞台美术，经常雕琢出令人目眩神迷的鬼斧神工，当年一度成为BigMom最器重的音乐家，在万国风头无两。可这个人却在为BigMom效力两年后的某天排练新剧的时候心脏病发作而去世。在他死后，BigMom迅速销毁了他所有的作品并再禁止万国境内任何剧院上演他的剧目。

最后布鲁克唏嘘这位年轻同行的英年早逝还顺带称赞了这个人生前最后一部未能上映的乐剧《尤诺弥亚》，剑士皱起眉说音乐家可真够精力旺盛居然还有空研读剧本，布鲁克立刻义正辞严地反驳他这可是为了山治桑的生命安全着想。但索隆却没听进去他最后几句的辩驳，记忆中某些散点连成直线，剑士突然想起某个不小心被自己打晕的女人确实曾抓着厨子的手臂叫过一声埃里克。

剑士又问既然BigMom销毁了那人所有的作品为什么布鲁克还能读到，满脸委屈的骷髅解释说因为放在蛋糕岛的最后一本《尤诺弥亚》上附着某个人的灵魂所以才幸存了下来。

剑士立刻让布鲁克把《尤诺弥亚》拿来，他终于找到了新的线索——他想起那个叫布琳的女人之前和蕾玖提到的某位上了Homie Doux的音乐家，想来这人八成就是埃里克，毕竟刚才布鲁克所说的埃里克的死法与之前听来的吻合。

所有的剧本都被统一保存在资料室里，剑士和音乐家又从镜中世界找到这个地方，布鲁克刚从书架上取下他不久前才刚刚拜读过的书，一双眼睛就倏然从书的封面上睁开，“噢~ _我的同伴和手足们，我们不是已经达成共识，觉得这种生活比纸醉金迷有趣得多吗？这山林间不比尔虞我诈的宫廷更为安全吗？_ ——亲爱的先生，您有何贵干呢[1]？噢，这不是我的骷髅朋友吗。”附在书上的灵魂用华丽的唱腔唱出诙谐的语句，从声音听来是个年轻的男子。

“你是莱斯特·埃里克？”剑士开门见山。

“我不知道你在说什么~”书本用美声唱腔回应道。

“这些被大妈夺来附着在其他器物上的灵魂似乎没有主人完整的记忆”布鲁克悄悄在索隆耳边说。

剑士沉思了一下，“你认识布琳吗？”

“Bravo~ 美丽可爱的布琳小姐！” 封面上的眼睛顿时变成了心形，涤荡起粉红色的气泡，“ _万国三十五个岛屿的花园里都找不到这样一朵娇艳的花_ [2]！”

“布琳说‘都怪她说了真话’。”索隆尝试着探索这个灵魂的记忆，虽然现在基本已经十拿九稳。

“那可不是布琳小姐的错~唉，她总是这么没有自信，把一切都归咎到自己头上。她只是想登台演戏，就算她是万国的公主，又有谁能剥夺她这个权利呢~”

“这和说真话有什么关系？”

“布琳小姐因为登台演戏而错过了Mama的茶话会，惹得Mama大发雷霆，Mama问她理由，她诚实地说了，那自然害她错过茶会的罪魁祸首就成了邀请她上台的我~诶？那个人是我吗？” 书本陷入了某种自我辩证，“总之，这不是布琳小姐的错~ _既然她拥有这种才能，为什么要把这种天分蒙上幕布？难道天分也会像美人的画像一样沾染尘_ 土[3]？”

剑士已经完全明白了故事的来龙去脉，但更重要的是他已经能确信一点——既然Homie Doux上记载的都是BigMom忌惮的人，她就不大可能把鸡蛋都放在同一个篮子里，但也不能把这些重要的灵魂摆放得太没有章法导致记忘记位置。BigMom一定把山治的灵魂附在了什么和山治有关、至少是能在她想到山治的瞬间就立刻随之联想起来的器物上。

结婚礼物。

这是索隆想到的第一种可能。这个念头在他脑海里出现的瞬间剑士几乎是一把推开骷髅跳入镜中世界。结婚礼物必然是负责接收的新娘最清楚，虽然现在和布琳尚处于敌对关系，但如果只是提议看一眼礼物应该不会遭到拒绝。

想到这里剑士甚至已经提前狂喜起来，他已经看到了长达数天的这段折磨人经历的终点——更重要的是他的厨子也会醒来，到时候这场噩梦就彻底结束了。

绿发男人借着过剩的期待向目的地一路狂奔，但下一刻就不受自控地冲着地上直直栽倒，身体由于惯性的原因似乎也飞出去了好一段，索隆只听见耳边传来乔巴惊慌的大喊，然后世界就陷入了一片黑暗——这片黑暗与之前山治醒来时的黑暗在本质上不同，索隆能感觉到这一点，他睁开眼，面前是罗神情焦急的脸。

“有敌袭！”心脏海贼团的团长正试图摇醒他，“凯多手下的一艘船刚才探测到了极地潜水艇的存在，判定为不明船只后就直接展开进攻了，为了杜绝后患必须把对方所有人都消灭！”

剑士立刻拿起放在床边的刀加入了战斗。

**Chapitre.11**

当剑士回到厨师梦境的时候，金发男人从床上跳下来，用在索隆看来有些大惊小怪的语气问，“你受伤了？”

“啊，被苍蝇咬了一口，没什么大碍。”索隆看了看自己缠满绷带的腰，有点点血迹从上面渗来，此时他才终于对他在山治的魂世界里所占的比重甚至超过本尊这件事有了实感——明明那个厨子身上的伤也不少，这个空间里一丝一毫都看不见，自己的伤口却完美还原着现实中的样貌，以至于他根本无法在厨子面前隐藏。

他当然不会告诉山治会被偷袭只是因为他太急于回到这边。事实上与凯多的船只交战到最后，剑士已经失去了章法只剩下对着那些负隅顽抗的虾兵蟹将一通乱砍，碰巧就忽略了其中一个长得像海牛的家伙扔过来的海楼石飞刀。

“需要做的事你和路飞他们都交待过……你其实不一定非得在场吧？都这样了怎么还跑回来……”山治却不太愿意就此放过剑士，“你想没想过，要是最后我的灵魂根本不在万国？如果我们从一开始就找错了方向……如果最后这些通通都是无用功，你——”

厨师停下了说到一半的话，索隆看到他露出一种带着几分辛酸但大多是哀凉的表情说，“你又想打晕我？和面对熊的那次一样。”

索隆顺着对方的目光看到自己的手无意放到了秋水上——天知道他真的是无意而为之。

“当年就用过的伎俩现在又要故技重施？为什么只有我这样看着你一次又一次牺牲？这不公平。”

山治蓝宝石一样柔软的眼眸里溢满着哀伤的潮水，放在眼下或许还可以解读出无奈与自责，他极少，或者说在过去的时光里从不会对索隆露出这种目光，但索隆在这短短的几天内却已经不止一次地见到。细微的酸痛感在剑士的心脏上一下一下地啃噬，原来比起枯萎人们更不愿看到的是高傲的花在眼前摧折。

然后剑士被一个吻唤回神，这还是这几天来山治第一次主动，即使他在这个带着湿冷的吻中尝出太多苦涩。

“你怎么这么白痴…”山治的吻并不像自己之前那几个吻那样绵长，剑士迎合着情人伸出手把他抱住，“谁要打晕你，被害妄想也要有个限度。”

山治没说话，索隆又继续下去，“我已经有头绪了，你只需要再睡一次，我保证。等你醒来，这场梦就永远结束了。”

“山治先生，您能醒来真的太好了。” 对面的少女维持着无比完美的仪态和教养，她把语速放得不快不缓，音调也恰到好处，如果不是之前的亲眼所见，索隆完全无法把她和那个举着撞击火帽式转轮手枪对着蕾玖的女人联系在一起，“您不知道之前我有多担心…”

“珍珠项链带来了吗？”索隆打断了她的话，他一以山治的身份醒来就立刻派茄子男去通知布琳自己想看看文斯莫克家族送给布琳的结婚礼物，而果然不出他所料，似乎完全不记得那个雨夜发生了什么的事布琳没有拒绝，她很快就回信说自己会带着那条由东南西北四个海域最名贵的蚌珠制成的珍珠项链到山治的房间里来。

“带来了。”被打断话的布琳看上去也没有生气，她把手中的紫罗兰色珠宝盒递过来，索隆接过迫不及待地打开，珍珠项链静静地躺在里面散发着纯净又璀璨的光芒。

什么都没发生。

剑士不能相信自己的判断出了失误，他甚至把那条项链戴在了自己脖子上——对面的布琳投来疑惑的目光，似乎不能理解她未婚夫这诡异的举动是什么意思，索隆把项链取下来抓在手里，心中默念起山治的名字——但依然什么都没有发生。

最后剑士不得不把珠宝放回原处，也许他又想错了，也许不是这一件，他又询问布琳这次缔结婚约还有没有什么别的信物，少女眨着纯洁无暇的大眼睛苦思冥想了一阵然后说再没有别的礼物了。

那会放在哪里？索隆开始进入头脑风暴模式疯狂思索那个女人还能把这种东西放在什么地方。

“山治先生。”布琳又叫他。索隆没回应，他默认对方在叫那个厨子而不是叫他。

布琳看他没回应继续说了下去，“白天……Mama看了您新写的剧本，她很满意。”

索隆抬头看着布琳，这算是个好消息，虽说他确实没指望继续用什么积分去拖延厨子的时间。

“我觉得……山治先生您真是了不起，在这么短的时间里就看懂了Mama，知道比起君临万国普济众生的慈爱的女王，Mama更希望被塑造成不可一世特立独行把男人们狠狠踩在脚下的女魔王……”

剑士想起厨子在为他讲剧本修改意见的时候提到上一版剧本的问题在于太想把BigMom写成普世意义上完美的人，可那个人是BigMom，也许她根本不屑于被吹捧为完美无缺的圣母，反而更希望他人认可她的美学她的品味和她的价值观。与其想着怎样违心包装，不如一口咬定如今的BigMom就是完美的——即使这份“完美”充斥着疯狂、残忍与罪恶。

普天之下恐怕真的只有那个卷眉毛能做到对着BigMom这样的女人换位思考恪守骑士道了。

“所以我很感谢您能写出这样的剧本。”布琳又说，说完她就收好珍珠项链，询问索隆是否还有别的事，她还有一些今天刚抵达蛋糕岛的贵宾需要问候。索隆看着她离去的背影，再三思索后还是叫住她，布琳停住脚步回身报以询问的目光。

“你听过一部叫《尤诺弥亚》的剧吗？”

剑士感觉眼前的少女全身的血液都停止了流动——即使她的表情仍然维持着绝对的平静，可见闻色已经清晰地把对面人的心绪传达给了索隆。剑士自认在感知情绪的见闻色这块并没有修炼得十分出色，这一点之前没少遭那个卷眉毛嘲讽，但这一瞬间索隆清晰地感觉到眼前女杂乱无章的情愫，其中还有惆怅和惊慌失措。

“不知道呢。山治先生明天见！”说完布琳再次转身要走，她的步速很快，似乎是想尽快离开索隆的视线。

“……那部剧的结尾是月神从天而降对沉睡的恩底弥翁[4]说了一句‘来日方长’。”

粉衣服少女没有停下脚步，仍然飞速向前走着，当她走到走廊尽头的转角消失在索隆视线里的瞬间，剑士的见闻色告诉他，少女流泪了。

一切又回到了原点，剑士发现他又要从头开始寻找厨子的灵魂了——按照现在这个进度，说不定到时候连婚礼都是自己去顶替那个白痴参加，想到这件事索隆就脑仁疼。在他还没来得及做任何事之前，世界刷地黑暗一片，索隆正以为是山治醒了，却感觉身体不受控制地剧烈颤抖起来，他不受控制地倒在地上，血肉之躯狠狠与冰冷地面相触的痛楚被无限放大，索隆觉得胸口像是有一团火在燃烧，这团火烧尽了空气让他无法呼吸，他像被扔到岸上的鱼一样张开嘴试图从黑暗中攫取一点氧气却没有结果。

眼前漆黑一片，炽烈的刺痛顺着神经排山倒海地地袭来，痛得他既不能动弹也不能发生，瞳孔里的黑暗逐渐模糊成诡异的大片空白，世界几乎崩塌在这空白里，剑士在这白色的末日里不知停留了多久，直到他在无尽的黑暗之中闻到了一抹香气。

那是一种澄净如水的优雅之香，不会因为黑暗和苦难摧折。香中糅着温柔，理想主义，骑士道与一往无前的心，以及悄然隐秘只有剑士才能闻到的名为情欲之香。

那是索隆在无数个夜晚里进与山治水乳交融、拥着山治沉沉入睡时嗅到的、再熟悉不过的幽香，即便索隆一直以为这种香气只是自己的臆想，可在这个瞬间他的确闻到了。

他知道，那是山治灵魂的香气。

**Chapitre.12**

熟悉的极地潜水艇天花板映入眼帘，剑士睁开眼睛后只停顿了一秒，就掀开被子狂奔到了通讯室。

此时正是深夜，虽然在海底有时并不能分清昼夜，但这次他们潜得并不深，因为罗曾说他们现在已经非常接近和之国了。

绿发男人在通讯室里找到了最后一部电话虫，之前许多电话虫都在和凯多手下交战时逃跑了，他给贝基拨过去，他希望甚平还在贝基那里，而甚平应该持有能和娜美联系的镜子……总之他祈祷所有人都能尽快连线，因为他有种不祥的预感。

而不久后，接通电话的贝基证实了他的预感——娜美此时正在线上，“惩罚”似乎真的提前来了，航海士说她在镜中看到山治直挺挺地倒了下去，而一直守在山治门口的护卫们几乎是立刻就把他抬上担架送去了医疗室。

——果然是这样。一切全部与索隆的预料吻合，男人不由紧紧抓住了电话筒，让自己接下来的每一句话都做到迅速而清晰，“听好，娜美，现在你们按照厨子被送到医疗室的路线，一厘米一厘米地找，不仅是沿途的房间，那些走廊，暗道，天花板，守卫士兵身上的护具，总之还有任何你们能想到的东西，一粒灰尘都不要放过。”

“难道你是说……”听到剑士笃定的指令，航海士的声音里也平添出一份激动。

“是的，要尽快，否则厨子——” 他这句话没说完，对面就传来一串绵长的忙音，或许是神明不想让他把这句不吉利的话说完特意掐断了电话，剑士拨回去，依然只收到忙音，他固执地又试了几次，直到守夜的船员从驾驶室走过来告诉索隆他们已经驶入和之国的领土。这一带的信号向来飘忽不定，据说只有凯多与和之国将军使用的专用频道才能保证畅通。

剑士看着手中的电话虫，意识到从这一刻起除了等待他已没有别的事情能做。

从那天起，他又变回了那个几乎不做梦会一觉睡到天亮的剑士。

登录和之国后的每一天，他都会想那个白痴厨子究竟是顺利找回了灵魂还是死了——虽然他坚信自己的船长绝不会允许这种事情发生，可每天看到日转星移潮起潮落，索隆还是会忍不住回想那几天中发生的奇幻的事。

这些回想的间隙里还会夹杂着他们在巴拉蒂的相遇，在空岛的开始，在香波地岛的离别和重逢，他们一起经历过的冒险，他们的分离，还有最后一次在厨子梦里他拥着他对他保证再醒来的时候这场梦就结束了。

他的诺言实现了吗？

答案终于在他与路飞在捡漏村重逢的那一刻被揭晓，在看到自家船长一如往日般明媚无暇笑容的瞬间，剑士明白，诸事如常，所有人都回来了，包括他的厨子。

他对着船长会心一笑，没有再多问什么，剩下的话，就留到那个厨子在他面前亲口对他说吧。

讨伐凯多的计划紧锣密鼓地继续进行，不再牵挂那个厨子的安危后，剑士发现自己的刀刃似乎也比以往更多一份决然，似乎是冥冥之中想要更快斩断前路横生的荆棘，开辟出和那个人重逢的通路。

直到他终于在光影交织的花都街上看到那个身影。

彼时他正像往常无数次与那个人并肩作战的时刻一样拔出刀，向停在街道正中的辇轿挥砍。剑气出鞘，震得地上的石子四下飞溅沙沙作响，可那并不只是因为自己的剑波，还因为身边那个人如火炽烈的蹴技。

剑士在心中暗笑——这一刻终于到了，可到头来和那个人目光对上，还是变成冷冷地丢出一句：“不好意思，我可没空陪你，山治五郎！”

他故意把那人的名字咬得极重，仿佛这样那几个字就会变成问候，他在问他，一切可好？

“我也一样啊——藻十郎！”那人回复，语气如往常一样，可早已深入灵魂中的默契令索隆知道，他在回答他，一切都好。

**好久不见，一切都好。**

很久之后，剑士还是忍不住好奇，问山治当时他的灵魂究竟被藏在什么地方。厨师一开始卖关子不想说，直到被剑士捉到怀里一通盘剥才骂骂咧咧地从衣服里取出一副金色的手环。那手环用料奢侈工艺精良，很有BigMom的风格，厨子说最开始那女人打算往这里面放个炸弹拷在他手上防止他逃跑，可后来发生了那种事这手环就没了用武之地，被随意地丢弃在储藏室里长毛。

厨子埋怨着那个女人的无理取闹，最后却被剑士抓住机会狠狠回怼——索隆说还不是你这个白痴卷眉毛到处给我找麻烦。

那天和之国竹林中的风格外轻柔，吹拂过山治的身体甚至沾染了些许幽香，剑士突发奇想，抵着怀里人的颈窝低声问了一句“为什么”。

金发男人一凛，但大概也知道这个问题迟早会来，索隆是问为什么他的灵魂能在山治的魂世界里苏醒，他后来从罗那里听说，“心波共鸣”这种事，即便在对方身体里灵魂的分量再重，不经主人的允许恐怕也不会发生。

山治叹了口气，把目光放向渺远的不知道什么地方，最后用比蚊子叫声还小的声音说了一句，“那时候觉得自己要死了，就想再见你一下。”

“啊？我没听见，大点声。”

“……够了你个死绿藻！”

“快说！”

“滚！！！”

金发男人的眉毛气得一卷一卷，脸上却又若隐若现地浮起一丝红晕，看到这里绿发剑士终于忍不住大笑出声，伸手把怀里男人搂得更紧了一点，这是他另一种释放信号的方式，既然这么不坦率，那接下来就用肉体来好好抵偿吧。

绿发剑士确信，今夜一定会有一场好梦。

**END.**

\------------------------------------------------------------------

[1]出自莎士比亚喜剧《皆大欢喜》

[2]出自莎士比亚悲剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》

[3]出自莎士比亚喜剧《第十二夜》

[4]出自希腊神话《月神与恩底弥翁》，此外尤诺弥亚是希腊神话中的秩序女神

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postscript
> 
> 作为一个重度血源粉，这篇文差点就叫《血之回响》了，但是一来这里面也没有血，二来以后难保不会写索香的血源paro，现在就把这个名字祭出来有点超速……言归正传，故事源自去年11月某日的一场梦。梦确实一直是最主要的灵感来源（捂脸），这里记录一下最原始的版本：
> 
> 梦到索隆以山治的身份在大妈的城堡里醒来，然后被告知要积分，否则厨子人格就醒不过来，他索隆就得以山治的身份活下去。为了完成积分，索隆就披着山治的皮，和各种点心王子公主们约会，约一次会积4分，喝一次茶积2分，出席一次外交活动好像是8分还是10分来着……总之最后一个月要积满180分，否则就心跳停止警告。梦里厨子应该是停了一次，那个感觉还真挺写实的，世界突然变黑，黑了几秒又还原，能感觉到梦里的索隆是真急了，但后面的内容就记不太清楚了。总之厨子的意识全程没出现，倒是上帝视角听了很多八卦，什么文斯莫克家的三儿子为了反抗包办婚姻自杀未遂后一直昏迷不醒、杰尔马家族送来了一个寿命不长的工具人等等，心说好歹藻大也是披着厨子的皮到处刷外交活动，你们这个一直昏迷不醒的消息是哪来的？都开了天眼能看见里世界吗？
> 
> 不过梦一般欠缺逻辑，较真的后果就是忘记细节，所以当天醒来第一件事就是能想起来多少记下来多少，可惜后面的剧情还是忘光了，只能靠自己编了……总之感觉这篇品50%以上的灵感来自于梦，真是感谢梦境之神的庇佑啊！另外我永远不会忘记生日夜的晚上在家里通宵赶稿这件事！！这辈子第一次这么做是为了索香绝对是真爱了！
> 
> 再祝索隆和山治情人节快乐！也感谢大家的阅读！


End file.
